OK, I'm Actually What?
by Transformersgirl4538
Summary: OK, so I was just at MJR with my BFF Lydia Serfrey, when suddenly three crazy cars came and an AWESOME car technically kidnapped us! From an alien war to secrets, can life get any crazier? Oh ya, it can. Because Lydia and I aren't even human. My name is Felcia Bade, and this is my life story. *"Bade" has NOTHING to do with Barricade or Barry Cade OK?* *Also, add "..." in the title
1. Chapter 1-Mysterious Cars

OK, I'm Actually...What?

OK OK, I know I shouldn't be making this many stories that aren't even finished yet. But I have a GIANT imagination, and when something from my imagination pops up, I need to write/type it down so it can leave my head. It surprisingly works. On a separate topic, this is sort of like the first episode of Transformers Prime, Darkness Rising Part 1. Just no Jasper, Nevada, Jack, Miko, Raf, high school, etc etc. So I'm gonna just write/type Chapter 1 down right now in 3...*grabs notebook* 2...*flips pages* 1...*stops on a page* 0.

_Chapter 1: Mysterious Cars_

I walked out of the MJR movie theater with one of my BFFs, Lydia Serfrey (AN: Yes, I know I'm using one of my OCs from TBP. Who says I can't use her in OIAW?). We just finished seeing the movie "Frozen" along with my mom, and were going to the parking lot where my mom was. I randomly started humming the music from the song "Let it Go".

I pushed open one of the doors that leads outside, Lydia not that far behind.

Please don't ask what we were doing in a movie theater alone for a little bit. I think you might know what I'm talking about.

"Come on Lydia! The van is right over theeeeeeeeeeeere." I stared at the coolest car EVER! It was all royal blue and looked like a car from the future. Just with wheels instead of jets or whatever. :). I don't know how to explain what it looked like, not being a car junkie or anything. Lydia followed my gaze and whistled. "Wow." was all she could say. "Wow." I echoed.

I started walking over towards where the car is. "Felcia! What are you _doing_?!" Lydia hissed.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Felcia (Fell-cee-a) Bade, a feared 11-year-old girl. I'll tell you about the feared part later, and what I look like. (AN: Yes, I made Felcia's last name "Bade". No, it doesn't have ANYTHING to do with Barricade, A.K.A. in his holoform, Barry Cade. I just felt like doing it for a little Transformers reference. :)). Anyway, I should probably get back to the story.

I just kept walking, completely ignoring her. I stopped a few inches away from the car. I hesitantly poked a finger on a door. I swear that the car shivered at my touch. _Ooookaaaay._ I thought. I walked around the car, taking in every little detail. Or so I thought.

I didn't notice the weird symbol on the side of the awesome car though.

Or how those mirrors on the side of the car kept on moving with me.

Or the purple and black cars (Three for your information) that appeared out of nowhere.

_Lydia's POV _

_***This is where it starts to get like Prime***_

I can't believe that Felcia would just start examining random cars! She has never done this before, never! For Primus' sake, we don't know who even owns that car! Wait, Primus' sake? Who's Primus? I don't know him/her/it. Oh well, just know that I mean Pete's sake.

Just then, I heard the rumble of car engines. The two of us spun around to see three strange cars. I noticed that they all had a pointy, evil looking symbol. They drove (Ya, I'm saying it like that) forward, seeming to center the car, Felcia, and I.

Before I could even register what the heck was happening, the blue car's back seat doors opened and a male voice commanded "Get in!". Not even thinking (Which rarely happens to me but I couldn't say the same thing to Felcia), we jumped into the car (Felcia literally jumping), Felcia on the right side and me on the left. The seatbelt wove it's self around us, _on it's own._

Seriously.

That stick thingy went into "Drive" and the car sped off. With us inside of it, let me remind you. With me screaming and Felcia "Whoo-hoo!"-ing the whole time.

_?'s POV_

I was on a mission that day, supposed to look for where two spark signatures from an unknown side-neither Autobot or Decepticon- are coming from. I was in a human "movie theater", posing as an ordinary car. This was SO boring. I was just about to quit when I saw what seemed to be my targets-two _human_ girls.

_Sparklings_ none the less.

One was taller than the other, and seemed to be fooling around. The shorter one was having a serious face, but I could see amusement in her...eyes. The taller one had long black hair a kind, silly face. Sparkling blue eyes were filled with happiness. She was wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans, along with black boots.

The shorter one had brown hair, seemingly medium length and curly. She had the same sparkling blue eyes, so maybe they were sisters? She wore a dark blue striped shirt also with blue jeans, and black sneakers were on here feet. I just couldn't ignore those blue eyes! If you asked me, they were the same color as an Autobot's optics, if not a little darker. Freaky for a human.

But what puzzled me even deeper was that the spark signatures were coming from _them. _I checked my scanners once again, but the results were the same.

Two human sparklings had sparks.

I had to somehow get over to them without revealing my existence, but how?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard them talking. Or at least the tall one.

"Come on Lydia! The van is right over theeeeeeeeeeeere.". She stared at me for a long time (Well, really only 13 Earth seconds), before "Lydia" stared at me too.

"Wow." was what she said. "Wow." was what the tall girl echoed. The tall girl stared at me until she started walking over towards me as if in a trance.

"Felcia! What are you _doing_?!" The girl named Lydia hissed. Still, that Felcia girl continued walking towards me, until we were 2 Earth inches apart. She hesitated before poking one of my doors. I couldn't help but shiver at the touch. It seemed very un-human-like if you asked me.

But what do I know?

Felcia started walking around me for some reason, possibly inspecting me.

All was going well until I saw three Cons come into the parking lot.

_Scrap!_ I thought.

I just couldn't leave my targets to deal with the Cons! That would be wrong.

So I broke Autobot Rule #1.

Keep a low profile.

I opened my back doors and commanded "Get in!". I could see the shock and awe on their faces. They jumped into my interior and I wrapped two seatbelts around them. While Lydia screamed and Felcia shouted "Whoo-hoo!", I put the pedal to the metal.

Time to get away from some Cons.

xXxXxXx

Done!-I-don't-have-anything-to-say,-only-that-my-dad-might-yell-at-me-for-using-his-laptop-(Yes,-he's-still-up-but-I-should-have-gotten-off-of-it-a-while-ago.).-So-I'm-gonna-say-a-quick-bye!

Hehehe-I'm-talking-like-Blurr!

:D-:D-:D-:D-:D


	2. Chapter 2-Transforming Cars

OK, I'm Actually...What?

I'm updating now! Yay! Sorry, I was just playing Pokemon X on my 3DSXL and I'm onto Victory Road! Almost at the Pokemon League! OK, now in response to the reviews...

**_Bethany_** (Guest user): Thanks and I'm doing so right now!

Now let's get started with the chapter shall we?

_Chapter 2_

_Felcia's POV_

I was feeling AWESOME! I mean, I was in a FAST SPEEDING CAR! I LOVE going fast! And I know that you are thinking that I'm weird and possibly crazy. After all, you probably would have screamed like Lydia did. But that is what makes me special.

Anyways...

I was repeatedly shouting out "Whoo-hoo!" just because I felt like it and Lydia was screaming like somebody/someone/some person/some people were trying to kill her/us.

I had no idea that that was true until later on.

The awesome car was driving like a maniac, most likely trying to get us away from the evil-looking purple cars. If they weren't so evil looking, I might have wanted one of them.

Or maybe I wanted one right now.

Yup, most likely choice 2.

So the car was driving around lots of other cars, making A LOT of horns honk. I kept on thinking _Sorry!_ whenever I heard a honk. AC (A.K.A. "Awesome Car", not "air condition".) was making many twists and turns, until I found myself in an alley. From what I've read about kidnappings, alleys were a giant no-no for escaping.

We were so scraped.

Wait, what?

Scraped, like in car metal being scraped? Weird, but then again, I always had weird thoughts having to deal with strange things. For example, when I found myself staring at a REALLY cute blonde boy with eyes that were as bright as mine, this thought in my head appeared and it was _Bumblebee_. I then freaked out, knowing that this might mean that a bumblebee-as in the insect-might be nearby. I started screaming "AHH! BUMBLEBEE!" and the guy jerked his head towards me. I faintly (My eyes were pretty much closed.) saw fear, recognition, suspicion, and surprise in his eyes. I was just waving my arms around my face. "AHH! IS THERE A BUMBLEBEE ON ME?! IS THERE?! IS THERE?! AHH!" The guy TOTALLY relaxed for a reason unknown to me (Oh, how I didn't know that I would find out the reason later in life.), while I was TOTALLY embarrassed. I calmed down, and walked away, before quickly turning my walk into a run.

(Felcia: OK, I'm REALLY rambling in this chapter. Why did you do this TG? Me: Because it helps out with stuff later in the story. Felcia: Oooohhhh... Me: Sorry for being really off topic guys!)

The car's doors opened while the same voice commanded "Get out now." The seat belts undid themselves (OK, that really sounds weird if you ask me.) and we climbed out. The funny thing was that Lydia was in PURE TERROR (LOL.) while I was staring in awe. The doors then shut, and the car drove forward a bit. "You femmes run as fast as can now, it will get a little messy and you're in danger."

"OK!" Lydia said in a fearful voice. "Wait, so there's going to be fighting and action?! I wanna see!" I cheered. "No, you need to get going. Right. NOW!" The voice said. "Yeah Felcia, like the voice said, we need to get going!" Lydia said while literally pushing me away (Ow.) before letting me run.

"Bye Awesome Looking Car!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Yeah...

Maybe I would have run faster if I knew our lives were on the line?

_Lydia's POV_

_Run, run, run._ Was all that was going on in my head. Felcy was running slower than usual, which probably meant that she was either mad at me or wanted to go back to "Awesome Looking Car". Oh, I forgot to mention, I sometimes call Felcia Felcy as a nickname while she still calls me Lydia.

We were running before we came to a dead end. _Scrap!_ I thought. Again, what is with my weird thoughts?! It's sooo annoying sometimes! Err! *insert growl here*

We skidded to a halt, Felcy almost crashing into me. "Oh no..." I whispered. I heard the roar of car engines, and I turned around along with Felcy. There was 2/3 of the creepy cars that were chasing us. "Oh no oh no oh no." I repeated over and over again.

Then the unthinkable happened.

The cars just transformed.

Transformed as in "Not cars anymore but no giant robots". _Cybertronians._ The voice in my head corrected. Argh! *insert yell here*

They resembled the cars, and were even creepier.

And they looked liked they wanted to kill us.

_?'s POV_

I was about to settle off with one Con when I heard to screams. It sounded like...two femme screams.

The two femmes that the Cons were after.

I internally vented. Great, now I have to protect two humans.

Oh well.

I was still in my alt mode, so I zoomed towards the Con. At least the Con was a little smart, for he got out of my way at the last second. I drove past him, heading towards the girls. They screamed again, only louder this time. I recognized the sound of servos transforming, meaning that the Cons had blasters out.

Oh scraaaaap.

*insert vent here* Well, looks like I have to transform too.

And I did so.

_Felcy's POV_

The evil robots suddenly transformed their hands into guns or something. Maybe blasters? We screamed even louder.

Suddenly, a new engine roared and I saw ALC! Yay, we were saved!

Or not when I saw something else.

It.

Just.

Trans.

Formed.

xXxXxXx

Done! Now I have to say...

Thank you **_HiddenFunStuff_** for favoriting.

Thank you **_HiddenFunStuff_**, **_PhotogMyLuv92_**, and **_kesha379_ **for following.

Buh-bye!


	3. THE FUTURE OF GOOD WEBSITES ARE AT STAKE

**STOP SOPA!**

**WE MADE IT! I'M JUST KEEPING THIS UP HERE BECAUSE IT SHOWS MY STORY PROGRESS, BUT WHOO-HOO! GOOD JOB EVERYONE! ^^**

What is SOPA you may or may not ask?

Well, SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts.

AKA, all of the I-hate-websites-kids-or-older-like people are trying to shut down websites like Fanfiction, Deviantart, and Youtube. I love all of those websites and I know all of you people do too!

They have been trying to get this law passed for years, but people have managed to come together and win. The reason it's still going on? The government people keep on changing words around and getting past the law makers or whatever.

But eventually somebody finds out and makes a petition. But from what **_Shadowstreaker27_ **is saying, "we are teetering on the edge here".

Now I haven't been on Fanfiction for as long as she has, but I really trust her by what she is saying.

We need a total of 100,000 signatures by March 19, 2014. 3 days away. We need around 32,000 signatures to beat those mean people!

If we all work together and make multiple accounts, we could make it. I made like 4 under my own personal OC names. :)

The link is in my profile. And for the people waiting for updates:

**My Side**- I am in the middle of writing Chapter 5 now. But I need to update another story first before I can update this one.

**OK, I'm Actually...What?**- I am working on writing chapters for more popular stories. Sorry people. :(

**When the Allspark is Swiped**-I am writing Chapter 2 now. But I'm doing what I did to I'm Not Human! I haven't updated in like a month. :( I'm trying guys, I really am. But people are getting more and more restless with each passing day. I'm half expecting a mob of angry hackers to hack my account/s, then my email address/s, then my profile/s info to find out where I live, my age, my name, etc etc and storm down my house.

**You Are From WHERE?!**-I'm glad people have told me YAFW is funny. :) But I'm having writer's block right now so sorry. WHY DOES WRITER'S BLOCK LOVE ME?!

I pretty much reworded **_Shadowstreaker27_**'s SOPA note-writing-thingy, so I'm saying she was my information collector (not really). So she owns this chapter right here.

-TG


End file.
